


柑橘柠檬

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: 也哥生贺/高山原也/R18/警匪刑侦/一发完ABO（写完让all三部曲发现ABO真是最偷懒的设定，开车不需要理由）一点点南以颜喻小学生爱情预警半路出家警官朗×老谋深算杀手也南南是也哥的娃，张7是朗哥的娃，13岁预警
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 高山原也
Kudos: 27





	柑橘柠檬

也哥生贺/高山原也/R18/警匪刑侦/一发完  
ABO（写完让all三部曲发现ABO真是最偷懒的设定，开车不需要理由）  
一点点南以颜喻小学生爱情预警

半路出家警官朗×老谋深算杀手也  
南南是也哥的娃，张7是朗哥的娃，13岁预警

1

高嘉朗第一次见刘也的时候，是在儿子的家长会上。

那时候张颜齐吵着非要高嘉朗给他买校门口的炸香肠，高嘉朗怎么劝儿子说地摊不干净，张颜齐都不听，差点都要哭出来了，高嘉朗自从和妻子离婚后，每个月只能见儿子两天，虽然说平日里很想儿子，但是张颜齐这孩子啊，真的是每次见他，都很不省心。

两人这边还在吵吵，旁边突然传来一阵清新的有些刺鼻的柠檬香，一个穿着风衣，带着墨镜，拎着一看就很贵的包的男人，牵着旁边同样带着墨镜，背着同样一看就很贵的书包的小男孩，风风火火的从两人旁边经过。

高嘉朗对着两人上下打量，大人细腰长腿，倒三角脸，头发打着厚重的发胶，窄腿裤长筒靴；小孩小白圆脸，像是刚从牛奶里捞出来，个子不高气场却很强，两人身上喷的香水带着很强的柠檬味，感觉喷的有些过头。

“你妈给你报的什么学校啊，这都什么人啊？”看着风风火火走过去的两个人，高嘉朗嘀咕了一句。

小男孩似乎听到了高嘉朗的话，回过头来看了他一眼，带着隔了墨镜也能感受到的鄙夷。

张颜齐还盯着门口阿姨卖的炸火腿肠，撅着嘴生高嘉朗的气，看着在油上翻滚，表皮逐渐变得金黄酥脆的火腿肠，咽了咽口水。

两分钟后，张颜齐手里拿着一串炸火腿肠和自己的老爹进了校园。

“齐齐，你坐哪啊？”高嘉朗第一次来参加儿子的家长会，显得有些手忙脚乱。

“那。”嘴上还带着油的张颜齐指了指右后方的一个位子，高嘉朗顺着望过去，那个戴墨镜的男人旁边，有个空位子。

“您好，麻烦让我进一下，谢谢。”高嘉朗腆着一脸的不好意思，跟那个人说道。

刘也本来坐在位子上玩手机，听到高嘉朗的声音，摘下墨镜，一双漂亮的狐狸眼睛带着一股从骨子里透露出来的妖媚，他瞟了高嘉朗一眼，起身给他让座。

两个人尴尬了半天，或者说，高嘉朗单方面尴尬了半天，刘也先说话了。

“你就是张颜齐的父亲？”语气出乎意料地感觉有些软。

“是是是。”高嘉朗回答地很匆忙：“鄙人高嘉朗，请问您是？”

“我叫刘也，是周震南的父亲。”刘也的回答依然很高傲。

“哦哦哦，知道了，平时老听齐齐说你们家孩子的，什么成绩优秀，为人善良什么的。”高嘉朗不尴不尬地回答。

“废话，他在泡我儿子，当然甜言蜜语多。”刘也一句话，点爆了高嘉朗。

“什么？”高嘉朗有些不相信自己的耳朵。

“干嘛啊，一惊一乍的，没见过小孩早恋啊。”刘也一脸鄙夷，像是高嘉朗给他推荐了拼多多。

“是我管教孩子无方，回去就教训他。”高嘉朗陪着笑，心里已经做好了回去打张颜齐的准备。

“干嘛啊，我儿子好不容易找到一个喜欢他的，你要干嘛？”刘也似乎不情不愿。

“可是，他们俩才初一啊，才13岁，现在讨论这个，会不会有点早啊，挺耽误学习的吧？”高嘉朗听了刘也的发言，有些费解，希望自己孩子早恋的父母，他还真的没见过。

“你儿子姓张，你怎么姓高啊？”刘也似乎没有准备跟高嘉朗继续探讨那个问题。

“哦，我跟他妈妈很早的时候就离了，他跟他妈妈姓。”高嘉朗解释到：“您也是么？”

“没有啊，他就跟他爹姓啊。”刘也很奇怪：“有什么不对的么？”

“您的意思是？”高嘉朗心理有了个想法，但是不太想确认。

刘也这时候也明白了，脱掉了外面的风衣，撩开后面的头发，脖颈上，轻轻凸出来的腺体，散发着柠檬的味道。

“我生的啊。”刘也带着嘲笑：“看不出来？”

“那您保养挺好的。”高嘉朗一时不知道说什么，就瞎说了一句。

“你也是。”刘也不知道是不是客套地回了一句。

眼光往下扫了一扫，薄衬衫下八块腹肌清晰可见，裤裆之间，眼神估计了一下，似乎也还可以，又瞟了一眼高嘉朗地手，拇指到食指的距离，轻轻比了一下，嘴角露出奇怪的微笑。

“高先生干什么的啊。”刘也带着狡黠的目光，像是狐狸发现了猎物。

“我啊，我是个警察。”高嘉朗笑得憨憨的。

“是么，有办过什么大案子么？”刘也听到“警察”两个字，还是不免心跳了一下。

“没有没有，就是个小警察，最大的案子，估计也就是抓住了个小偷吧。”高嘉朗并没有谦虚，大案子，为了国家安定和平，还是少搞点为好，自己作为一个小警察，也没法察什么大案子。

“这样啊，我是个小说家，专门写推理小说的，改天有时间，约您聊聊呗，说不定还能有什么灵感。”刘也看到门口进来了一个戴着厚重眼睛片的，像是班主任的大妈，结束了这段对话。

2

“你说说你，怎么就不学好。”

家长会结束，高嘉朗又被班主任拉着私聊了半天，大体上还是张颜齐的学业问题，说他是第一名升上来的，现在不好好学习，每天出去踢球什么的，倒是对他和周震南的“恋情”似乎不知情，高嘉朗在办公室里低着头挨了十几分钟的骂，出来又看见张颜齐在踢球，转头抓过来就要打。

“你干嘛啊？”张颜齐倒是非常的淡定，彷佛一点都不怕高嘉朗。

高嘉朗本来准备扇张颜齐的，可是看到他那双下垂眼一脸无辜地盯着自己，手伸到半路，还是停下了。

张颜齐也知道了，高嘉朗每次都说要打他，实际上从来没打过。

“好好学知道不，别每天在这踢球，还有谈恋爱，长大了什么时候不能谈啊，我和你妈就是因为谈太早了才落到现在这样，你看看我们，多么鲜明的反面教材，别学我们，知道不？”高嘉朗苦口婆心地劝到。

“她就是想让你报她办的补习班罢了，我们班住在附近的就我没报了，这她才挑刺找你的，我成绩好的很。”张颜齐十分委屈：“第一次月考也是年级前十呢，她怎么不说了，一次听写，错了四个单词，至于这么夸张么？”

高嘉朗又何尝不知道这班主任的意思，他原本觉得交个几百块钱就算了，权当破财消灾了，可是张颜齐就是倔，死活都不让他交，他妈那边拿他没办法，自己就更拿他没办法了。

“那你跟周震南的事，就没打算跟我说一下？”高嘉朗辩不过张颜齐，只能提起这一茬：“今天人家父亲都找到我了，你说说怎么办？”

“你说刘叔叔啊，他不是挺支持的么，之前还带我和南南去过游乐园，怎么了？”张颜齐继续辩解。

高嘉朗一时被自己儿子怼的说不出话来，不过刘也和周震南，看起来也不像什么坏人，至于同意俩小孩谈恋爱这件事，算了，看那做作的墨镜和皮鞋，就知道这父子俩也是俩事精，还是别去招惹为好。

“那你妈妈那边，她知道不得扒了你的皮。”高嘉朗语气缓和了很多。

“没有啊，她知道啊，上次刘叔叔去跟她说的，她说只要不影响我成绩，没问题的，还说当初你要是有刘叔叔一半体贴，你们俩就不会离婚了。”张颜齐不仅说的坦然，顺便还鞭尸了高嘉朗。

“你妈怎么可能那么开明，我这就给他打电话问，你小子要是敢撒谎，今天我是真的要打你了。”高嘉朗此时已经哭笑不得了。

一通电话打过去，脸色逐渐扭曲了。

“怎么样，打脸了吧。”张颜齐嘲讽自己父亲的时候，可一点情面都没留。

“好好好，我的小祖宗，你赢了行了吧，但是别让我抓到你成绩下滑或者做什么出格的事，你要是搞事，我可饶不了你。”高嘉朗最后软绵绵地警告了一下。

“你以为谁都跟你一样，17岁就把我生下来了。”张颜齐最后又怼了一句高嘉朗。

终于把张颜齐送回到他母亲家里，高嘉朗拖着疲惫的身躯，回到了自己的那间小出租屋内，路上开一桶泡面，回家从冰箱里拿出半包酸菜，切了一把丢进去，盖上手机，开始看今天需要处理的卷宗。

忽然好像听到有些响声，高嘉朗本能地警觉起来，拿起旁边的一根棍子，往里屋走了走。

刚走进来，就感觉有人一下子从后面勒住了自己的脖子，手法专业，高嘉朗一把将那个人往前一摔，黑暗中，那人似乎抓起什么东西，对着高嘉朗的头就是一下，高嘉朗一下子差点没缓过来，但是趁着黑暗，还是本能地反应过来了，转身开了灯，拿起棍子准备反击。

灯光打开那一刹那，高嘉朗傻眼了，眼前，竟是白天刚见过的刘也。

“怎么是你啊？”高嘉朗一脸懵逼。

刘也此时气喘吁吁地，看到面前的居然是高嘉朗，丢掉了手里拿的那个摆件，一把扑到高嘉朗身上。

一只手伸到脖子后面，撕掉抑制贴，柠檬的香气瞬间充溢了整个房间。

“操我，快点。”刘也似乎用掉了最后一点力气，如同一滩水一样，化在了高嘉朗身上。

高嘉朗这里依然无比迷惑，但是此时刘也的信息素已经快速爆炸，逐渐唤醒了高嘉朗体内的Alpha本能，他也很久没有过性生活了，这些年一直依靠抑制贴，现在送上门一个，还正在发情期，感觉有些不太真实。

最重要的，这TM是自己的亲家啊。

刘也这边似乎已经完全兜不住了，他将高嘉朗直接往床上一推，三下五除二扯掉了衣服，爬上去，直接含住了高嘉朗的阴茎。

“那个，刘先生……”高嘉朗感受着下身久违的潮湿温热，还在不断地找着自己的理性。

刘也的舌头轻轻点着高嘉朗的龟头，等到那里逐渐变硬，充血，变大，也没有再做什么别的前戏了，直接脱掉裤子，掰开自己的大腿，坐了上去。

分泌的液体黏糊糊的，流在高嘉朗的肉棒上，另一个人体内的温度，带着柠檬味道的娇喘。

高嘉朗之前从来没有上过男Omega，但总是听说那是一种巅峰的享受。

好的，现在他知道那是什么感觉了。

3

“你说说，你怎么就不学学好？”

次日清晨，看着凌乱的被子，乱七八糟扔在地上的衣服，躺在床上，光着身子的高嘉朗和刘也，空气里飘散的柠檬和橘子味道，开门的来见父亲的张颜齐，无语了。

此时的父子关系仿佛变了，高嘉朗赶走了儿子，匆忙穿了衣服，出来对着儿子满脸堆笑。

“刘叔叔，你能告诉我，你为啥会喜欢我爹么？”张颜齐似乎并不是很想理高嘉朗。

“张颜齐，你是谁儿子啊，哪有那样说你爹的。”高嘉朗脸都红了。

躺在床上的刘也拿被子盖住身子，只留一抹香肩，锁骨若隐若现，笑着摸了摸张颜齐的脸。

“因为你爹比较厉害啊，你要是能向他那么厉害，南南之后我就不担心了。”

“他一个小刑警，干啥啥不行，有什么厉害的。”

“那个方面厉害。”

两个人心照不宣的笑了，门外的高嘉朗恨不得找个地方钻进去。

“他才13岁，你别教坏小孩子。”高嘉朗最终还是说了一句。

“齐齐什么都知道的好不好。”刘也回了一句给高嘉朗。

“就是，我都知道的，我又不是小孩了。”张颜齐附和了一句。

搞了自己的亲家，还被自己儿子看见并嫌弃了自己，高嘉朗觉得他的前半生可从来没今天这么丰富多彩。

突然一个电话打来，一看是自己的上司，高嘉朗接过来，听了半天，知道今天要去加班了。

“那个，刘先生。”高嘉朗似乎有什么难言之隐。

“叫我小也吧。”刘也此时还睡在床上，没有起来。

“我今天可能要加个班，能不能麻烦你帮忙照顾一下张颜齐啊，我晚上回来请你们吃饭。”高嘉朗本来想把张颜齐送回去了，但是又想到今天前妻要跟着回老家，也没办法，想了半天，最后只能拜托刘也帮忙照顾。

“可以的，我待会也把南南接过来，带他们两个去玩，你放心忙你的去吧。”刘也倒像是松了一口气。

“你今天跟刘叔叔一起，别太调皮，知道么？”高嘉朗匆匆穿好衣服，最后又叮嘱了张颜齐一句，出了门。

随着门碰上，刘也终于松了一口气，从枕头底下拿出藏了很久的枪，装进了自己的包里。

“颜齐，你给南南说吧，我收拾一下就出来。”刘也在里屋喊了一声，下床开始穿衣服，收拾东西。

裤兜里装着一个血淋淋的手指，刘也捏住鼻子，随便找了个塑料袋装起来扔进包里，裤子没法穿了，在高嘉朗衣柜里找了半天，看到一条不那么丑的，一脸嫌弃地穿上了，随便理了理头发，来到客厅。

“催情喷雾，得亏这些人想的出来。”

刘也回想起昨晚的事，还有点心悸，Omega的身子对他来说还是太麻烦了，不仅要求更高，还时不时有人用生理条件恶心自己一下，昨晚差点就被抓了，还行闯进来的，刚好是高嘉朗家，不然，不知道又要多出多少破事。

走路要自然，就跟千千万万追赶潮流的父亲一样，刘也给张颜齐也买了一个墨镜，左手一个，右手一个，到哪里，气势不能输。

“什么事啊，至于这么火急火燎的么，我都没时间陪儿子了。”高嘉朗赶到警局，一脸的不情不愿。

“老高，昨晚上，树獭集团的李总被杀了，你知道么？”张远看到高嘉朗，神色很神秘：“而且，我感觉，像是个专业杀手。”

“是么，他姑娘的那个男朋友杀的吧，不是说两人觊觎财产好久了么。”高嘉朗对这种富人区的故事并不感兴趣，钱会让人变得疯狂，今天你杀我，明天我杀你的，而且按照政府要求，还他们一律不许报道，他们都见惯不惯了，大众还觉得多新鲜。

“不知道，这案子挺大的，咱们还是去现场查查吧。”张远似乎也懒得管这破事，毕竟这种，都是专业的，按照他们的水平，也查不出来什么，到最后都是悬案，浪费时间，不过，作为警察，基本的过场还是要走一下的。

“行吧，在哪死的啊？”高嘉朗想着反正张颜齐有人照顾，还是决定去看看，毕竟这种案子，里里外外的，即使查不出来，也能捞点油水，给张颜齐捞几顿饭吃。

“桃花源。”张远极力憋笑：“一个你这种人提供服的地方。”

有Omega提供服务的娼馆，就有Alpha提供服务的娼馆，桃花源，就是后者。

“这大老板口味挺重的啊。”高嘉朗看着周围的人，那些Alpha只穿一条内裤，露出结实的腹肌和大腿，却戴着兔子耳朵，内裤还带着兔尾巴，毛茸茸的一个，和他们健美的身材与坚毅的脸形成了诡异的反差。

“大老板么，玩的都比较花。”张远见怪不怪了，作为一个Beta，他完全感受不到所谓的性张力，只是专注的勘察着现场。

“这个套间是专门为李总提供的，昨晚李总本来是约了我们这的吴先生的，结果吴先生进来的时候，就发现李总已经这样了。”经理给两人介绍到。

高嘉朗四处勘察着，地上的血迹很少，死者被一枪毙命，还被切掉了一节手指，空气里飘着催情剂的味道，紫外线扫了一大圈，一个指纹都没找到。

基本宣告又是悬案了。

4

世界上最难的事，永远是带娃。

比带娃更难的事，是带俩娃。

比带俩娃还难的事，是带俩正在早恋的娃。

“你就不能不吃路边摊。”高嘉朗不在，diss张颜齐的人，换成了周震南。

“怎么了，路边摊好吃啊。”而挺张颜齐的人，变成了刘也。

此时，三个人正坐在一个长椅上，张颜齐和刘也开心的各端着一碗臭豆腐，大快朵颐，吃的很开心，而旁白的周震南，白眼快翻到天上去了。

“南南，来，张嘴，我喂你一个你就知道了。”刘也用竹签插起一块臭豆腐，往周震南嘴边送。

“我不吃，真不明白你们怎么会喜欢吃这些。”周震南满脸都是拒绝。

“你要想象，这个不是臭豆腐，是你男人的棒棒。”刘也继续往周震南嘴边送。

听到这里，张颜齐一下子呛到了，咳嗽了几声，差点噎到，手上的豆腐一下子不香了。

刘也和周震南看到张颜齐这样子，一下子笑了出来。

“你别理他，他这个人就是这样的，每天不知检点的。”周震南跟张颜齐解释道。

“你们真的是父子么？”张颜齐最终还是问了出来。

“是啊，我们俩长得不像么？”刘也一把抱过周震南，两个人脸贴在一起，鹅蛋下巴狐狸眼，小巧的鼻子微微凸起的下巴，确实很像。

“所以，你到底吃不吃。”刘也像是在跟男朋友撒娇。

“你走，我宁可吃我男人的棒棒。”周震南继续一脸嫌弃，张颜齐听到，又呛到了。

“你们下午想去干什么，看电影好不好。”刘也看周震南怎么都不吃，便自己吃了，然后说起下午的计划：“最近有个恐怖片挺不错的，我跟你说啊颜齐，南南最怕恐怖片了，我们下午去看恐怖片，他肯定怕得往你身上扑。”

张颜齐听到这里，一下子脸红了。

“问题是，我也害怕，以前都是我爹陪我看的。”

高嘉朗和张远在现场转了一大圈，屁线索都没发现，娼馆这种地方，平日里本来就人来人往，这种高档娼馆，出入都是大人物，又不能安摄像头，整个一监控盲区，附近又是闹市区，查交通监控，人来人往的，鬼知道是谁，一个一个细问那些公关，才知道他们这里，出入都是要戴面具的，他们也不知道谁是谁。

“这地方，简直就是为杀人准备的。”张远吐槽了一句。

“是啊，这大老板也是很逗。”高嘉朗跟着说了一句：“在这种地方被杀，怕不是只能追到地狱去问了。”

“不不不，这人是被从后面一枪爆头的，你追到地狱去，他也不知道是谁杀的。”张远尽量保持严谨。

到最后，也只剩下动机排查一个方法了。

“喂，你们到哪里了啊？”高嘉朗给张颜齐打去了电话，他们约在万达门口见面吃晚饭。

回过身，刘也正笑着跟他打招呼，旁边站着俩跟撞了鬼一样阴郁的孩子。

“他们俩咋了，难得这么安静？”高嘉朗问刘也。

“下午带他们俩去看恐怖片了，俩人差点吓哭了。”刘也笑着说。

“正常，张颜齐最怕恐怖片了。”高嘉朗听到这里，也笑出了声。

热腾腾的火锅前，俩大人看着魂不守舍的俩小孩，脸上的笑意始终没有消下去。

“你今天是遇到什么新案子了么？”刘也一边涮着一大块肥肉，一边问高嘉朗。

“别提了，来了个杀手，把一个大老板杀了。”聊到工作，高嘉朗忍不住开始吐槽。

“是嘛，现在是你在负责这个案子啊。”刘也将肥肉捞起来，在自己的干碟里滚了一滚，似乎没有要吃的意思。

“这个消息封锁了吧，你听到风声了？”高嘉朗满脸不可思议。

“我自然有我的渠道。”刘也连忙解释到，似乎忘记了自己已经涮过一块，又夹起一块肥肉，往锅里涮：“你们查出什么线索了么？”

“都说是专业的了，你写小说你也知道， 哪里来的线索。”高嘉朗十分郁闷：“现在就排查一下动机吧，然后就是死者被割走了一根手指，这个手指看看能不能找到吧。”

“手指肯定是给买家的信物啊，你们怎么可能找得到。”刘也叹了一口气，把那块肥肉塞进嘴里。

“你很熟嘛！”高嘉朗要健身，只能随便涮点清汤菜。

“废话，我靠这个赚钱的。 ”刘也笑着，把另一块肥肉夹给了周震南。

“干嘛，你自己吃不胖又不是我吃不胖，还嫌我最近没胖够是么？”周震南顺着把那块肥肉夹给了张颜齐。

“多吃肥肉皮肤好，长点肉你男人摸得才舒服，为你好的事。”刘也嘀咕了一句。

这次，轮到高嘉朗呛到了，转头看了一眼张颜齐，张颜齐带着一脸“我已经习惯了，你尽快吧”的表情，面不改色地吃下了那块肥肉。

5

“今天谢谢你啊，刘先生。”虽然高嘉朗想要打车维护一下自己的面子，但是刘也还是开了一辆高档跑车，把高嘉朗和张颜齐送回了公寓。

刚准备送客，刘也牵着周震南，先往楼上走了。

高嘉朗持续懵逼。

“干嘛，你儿子睡我儿子，你睡我，多么和谐。”刘也回头瞥了高嘉朗一眼，有一种“你能别没那么没见过世面”的鄙视感。

高嘉朗父子愣在原地，不知道该接什么话。

“快点，我又没钥匙。”刘也催了一句，高嘉朗才拉着张颜齐赶快上了楼。

原本狭窄的一室一厅，一瞬间挤了四个人，变得热闹起来。

“你们能不能去开房啊？”周震南看着狭窄的房间，一张床勉强够两个人睡：“总不能让我跟张颜齐挤沙发吧。”

高嘉朗环顾一圈，屋子确实太小了，以前张颜齐来，都是他们爷俩睡，现在多了两个人，而且他和刘也晚上大概率还会发生点什么，确实不太方便。

“你这么饥渴啊，你上个月才过14岁生日吧。”刘也一脸淡定怼了周震南一句。

“是的，你下个月才30，算上怀我的时间，大哥莫说二哥了。”周震南也怼了一句回去。

高嘉朗和张颜齐觉得自己快窒息了。

“张颜齐，你小子给我小心点啊，不要瞎搞。”收拾了换洗衣服，给俩孩子做了夜宵，高嘉朗准备和刘也出去了。

“好了，什么都不会发生的。”张颜齐一把把高嘉朗推了出去。

夜里的风一瞬间有点冷，高嘉朗重重往地上踩了一脚，踩亮了楼道里的声控灯，和刘也往楼下走。

“南南，他爸爸不会在意吧。”高嘉朗坐在副驾上，看着窗外的灯火，问刘也。

“他爹早死了。”刘也似乎并不太想提这一茬。

又一阵沉默无话。

“你怎么结婚那么早啊？”刘也打开了一个话头。

“年轻时不懂事呗。”高嘉朗感叹了一句：“乡下也没人管，分化那天没有忍住，就那样发生了，虽然他妈没有抱怨我，但是我总觉得，我毁了她一生。”

“人家都没觉得有问题，你就别给自己加戏了，万一她，当时最大的想法， 就是嫁给你然后给你生孩子呢？”刘也怼的毫不留情。

“那她后来就不会跟我离婚，还非要把张颜齐带走了。”高嘉朗苦笑着摇摇头。

“那是后来，人都是会变得，后来她不喜欢你了呗。”刘也似乎懂得很多很多。

“不说我了，你呢，你为什么那么早生南南啊？”高嘉朗问刘也。

“被他爹强奸了，当时想着打了算了，后来不知道怎么的，还是把他生下来了。”刘也像是没事人一样，说着似乎只有小说里才会发生的故事。

“这样啊……”高嘉朗也不知道该用什么样的话来安慰刘也。

“没必要弄得悲天悯人的，没有意义。”刘也很淡定：“生了就生了，不需要你廉价的同情。”

“那我们俩，现在是……”高嘉朗咽了一口唾沫。

“炮友啊，都不年轻了，各取所需，多好。”刘也回答的干脆利落。

“好的，炮友。”高嘉朗侧过头去，看了一眼外面的街景，灯红酒绿的，刚好路过那家桃花源。

花洒的水淋在两人头上，刘也双腿盘在高嘉朗腰上，胳膊勾在高嘉朗脖子上，背上的蝴蝶骨贴着蒙了水雾的淋浴室玻璃，高嘉朗抱起刘也，在他的小穴口猛烈的抽插，刘也面色潮红，大喘着气，每被深入一下，都有一声带着轻微哭腔的嘤嘤声。

“操死我，好不好？”

高嘉朗加快了速度，刘也喊的声音更大了。

高嘉朗的信息素是柑橘，苦涩中带着甜味，刘也的信息素是柠檬，冷酸中带着甘冽。

刘也全身颤抖，下身粘稠的液体随着高嘉朗猛烈的撞击拉出了白丝。

“我要射了？”高嘉朗也大喘着气。

“射在里面。”刘也的声音像是哀求，也像是命令。

夜来的悄无声息，高嘉朗静静地睡在刘也身边，打着轻微地鼾声。

刘也轻轻起身，从包里抽出那把黑色地枪，缓缓对准了高嘉朗的脑袋。

手指触摸在扳机上，刘也做杀手二十年，哪怕是九岁的他第一次摸到这玩意地时候，也从来没觉得这东西这么冰凉。

高嘉朗突然翻了个身，一把抱住了刘也，脸埋在他胸里，一时有些痒。

“去你妈的，你赢了，高嘉朗。”

6

“老K，我好像喜欢上一个男的了，怎么办？”

“杀了他啊，被上面查到，不只是你，南南也在劫难逃，你是疯了么。”

“他是查树獭那个案子的警长，我昨晚就像杀了他来着，可是我下不了手。”

“你在想什么，跟警察谈恋爱，你想进去蹲几年还是不想活了？”

“他是南南男朋友的爹，我要是杀了他，南南会伤心的。”

“伤心就伤心，总比死了好吧，活着伤心，到底是活着啊。”

“可是……”

“你什么时候变成这样了，我就说当初就不该要Omega，优柔寡断，我以为你是例外的，你动不动手，不动手我帮你了。”

“好好好，我找找机会，不麻烦你了。”

刘也坐在马桶上，望着天空长长的叹了一口气。

“你小子昨晚有没有瞎搞？”高嘉朗见到张颜齐的第一眼，就恨不得给张颜齐做个检查。

“没有，你以为谁都跟你是的，见色眼开的。”张颜齐拍了拍高嘉朗，闪开了。

“朗叔叔，他真的什么都没干。”周震南出来帮张颜齐说话：“虽然知道这样说不太好，但是我巴不得他干点什么，结果这家伙怂了一晚上。”

“好好好，知道了。”高嘉朗这才放下心来：“南南，我们颜齐不懂事，你多担待点啊。”

“是嘛，我觉得他懂得挺多的。”周震南露出了一个神秘的微笑，张颜齐回了一个，高嘉朗又心悸了。

“好了，今天好好上课啊，高叔叔也要上班，有个很大的案子要办呢，你们别给他添堵。”刘也的表情不太好，说话也不像平时那么凌厉了。

高嘉朗带着三个人吃了早饭，把张颜齐和周震南送到了学校，这才放心回了警局。

“老高啊，好像查到了一点线索。”高嘉朗刚进警局，张远就匆匆忙忙赶上来。

“怎么了，查到他们家哪个人的蛛丝马迹了？”高嘉朗还在想张颜齐和周震南的事，每太在意。

“好像说，那个李总好早就猜出来会有人，特别在那个地方设计了一下，那个杀手闯进来的时候，被喷了催化剂，结果差点被反杀。”张远很激动的分析道。

“所以呢？”高嘉朗问张远：“我们要查，那晚出现的人里，谁回去做爱了么？”

张远被高嘉朗一句话怼了过去，也意识到，这个线索有跟没有，没有什么区别。

高嘉朗继续翻着现场的图片，试图去找到一些线索，可是无论怎么翻，还是没有头绪。

“怎么了，你是久旱逢甘霖了，说话都软起来了。”周震南还没意识到刘也的处境，怼的毫不留情。

“南南，我认真的，我们需要搬家了。”刘也抓住周震南的肩膀：“如果你真的想张颜齐好的话，咱们最好还是离开吧。”

“你煽什么情呢，又不是第一次了，你说吧，这次要去哪？”周震南的表情冷冷的，像是形成了习惯：“你真是有把一切都搞砸的潜质呢？”

刘也紧紧地抱住周震南，眼角似乎有泪花泛起。

“你哭什么，你不是说你从来不哭的么？”周震南从来没见过这样的刘也：“你又不是这辈子没见过男人，两晚上而已，至于激动成这样嘛？”

“可是他真的很不一样。”刘也像是盔甲碎了一地的小孩。

“不一样，那你去争取争取啊，在这跟我哭什么？”周震南虽然不高，但是却似乎真的天然带气场。

“我怎么争取啊，你说的轻松，你知道我为了养你做了多少事么，你就只知道损我。”刘也完全绷不住了，眼泪哗啦哗啦的往下流。

“喂，大哥，你人设别崩太过了。”周震南踮起脚，稚嫩的小手抓住袖子，给刘也擦擦泪：“你是一个不依靠别人，坚定自强的新Omega，不是大龄公主病患者。”

“好了，说不过你。”刘也笑了笑：“我们就像以前那样，离开这里，换个地方生活，好不好？”

“我没问题啊，你看你。”周震南嘟着嘴，答应了刘也：“但这次，你以后不能吃路边摊了。”

“行，我答应你，我们就悄悄地走，我以后也好好吃饭。”刘也又一次抱住了周震南。

学校门口停着一辆车，刘也打开副驾驶座，坐了进去。

“怎么样，解决了么？”旁边戴着墨镜的男人问他。

“解决了，我们走。”刘也调整了一下自己的语气。

“我问你干掉那个男的了么？”老K的语气有些不耐烦。

“反正我做事很干净，他们什么都查不出来，何必要那么斤斤计较呢？”刘也试图跟老K讲条件：“息事宁人吧，干的太过，也不太好。”

“行吧，你决定的事，我就不干涉了。”老K开动车子，载着刘也在城市里穿梭。

“老K，我问你，你觉得，南南他爹，会在意南南么？”刘也靠在车窗玻璃上，突然问正在开车的老K。

“应该不会吧，他似乎不知道南南的存在，不过即使知道了，他孩子那么多，又怎么可能在意，按照他那个性格，说不定要毁了南南的一生。”老K似乎很了解那个男人。

“你说的也是，以前也不是没有例子。”刘也有些绝望。

“行了，也别太难过了，我觉得，南南已经很开心了，至少比我们当年好多了。”提起过去的事，老K似乎也很感慨。

“是啊，比我们当年好多了。”

7

“老高，老高，突破性发现，他们精细的扫了一整遍案发现场，好像提取到了一点那个杀手的DNA。”张远高兴的喊高嘉朗。

“是么？”高嘉朗有些魂不守舍。

刘也和周震南，就像是他人生中擦过的一抹烟火，倏尔美丽，转眼消失不见，周震南转学了，张颜齐虽然嘴上没说什么，但是高嘉朗也知道，自己儿子被伤到了。

还有刘也，他和他的炮友关系，也断了唯一的线。

“你猜怎么着，那个杀手，居然是个Omega，是因为被催情剂攻击了，下身流了水，没处理，这才留下了踪迹。”张远一脸八卦。

“是么，这么狗血么？”高嘉朗依然心不在焉：“你们怎么知道，那不是来的人留下的，毕竟你说一个娼馆，有点那种东西，也是正常的。”

“当然是有时间序列的啦。”张远吐槽到：“你怎么连这么基础的问题也要问啊。”

“是么，现在这个也能查了么。”高嘉朗尴尬地笑了笑：“那你知不知道，那个人信息素是什么味道的啊？”

“你别说，我还真的知道，他们分析出来了。”张远笑着回复高嘉朗。

高嘉朗原本只打算开个玩笑，却没想到真的有答案。

“是柠檬的味道哦，带点酸酸的，香水柠檬的味道。”

高嘉朗听到这里，一下子有些懵了，一切巧合的有些过头。

“那也很难抓啊，信息素是柠檬味道的人，可多了不是么，总不能一个个抓过来比对DNA吧。”高嘉朗笑了笑，试图说服张远，也试图说服自己。

那晚，犹豫了很久，高嘉朗最终还是给刘也打去了电话。

“那个，刘也，我是高嘉朗。”

“是你啊，有什么事么？”

“你还记不记得我以前给你讲的那个案子。”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“没什么，我想跟你说，他们说了那个杀人犯留了一点DNA在现场，他们查到了。”

“真的么？”

“是的，说那个杀手是Omega，被喷了催情，下半身没忍住。”

“这也太狗血了吧。”

“是啊，后来他们化验出来了，还知道了那个人信息素的味道。”

“是么？”

“是啊，最狗血的是，那个信息素，跟我一样，是柑橘的味道唉。”

“噗……那你岂不是很难做。”

“是啊，还行有事时我在坐车。”

“好险啊。”

“是啊，好险啊。”

沉默了很久，两个人都没再说话。

“刘也，你们什么时候来做个客啊，我和颜齐挺想你们的。”

“就只是想而已么？”

“你要是不想走了，我也可以，大不了租一个大一点的房子。”

“好啊，你租的起就行。”

自那时候起又过了半年，因为不小心损坏了关键证据，高嘉朗被警局赶了，不过，他本来也就不是做警察的，当初会去，也只是实在没钱了。

后来高嘉朗借了点钱，开了个花店，租了一个两室一厅的屋子，张颜齐也终于有了自己的房间。

“老板，买花！”

花丛里的高嘉朗抬起头，刘也牵着周震南，站在花店门口。

“你们是送人啊还是？”

“今天这个人过生日，敲诈我让我给他买花，你觉得，什么花比较好一点。”周震南指了指旁边的刘也。

“我们这什么都有，您慢慢挑。”

——完——


End file.
